Nothing lasts forever'
by wildhorses1492
Summary: what if... Jake died, Zanzibar died, someone you wouldn't even think about tells this story, and things were really different? read to find out! Read my profile if you have some questions about this one-shot, if your questions still have not been answered, then PM me! thanks!


'The people you love, truly love, never die.

You keep them with you,

And like this,

You keep them alive.'

* * *

she looked down at the grave, realizing that nothing lasts forever. Reading the name and dates over and over like a mantra;

Jakob Ely

1983-2007

Best_ friend, brother, and son._

_'Your memory will live on forever, _

_and like it, _

_you will live forever in our memories, _

_and in this way you will never be gone from us.'_

* * *

Then she thought of a similar grave, far in the mountains, not a standard one by any means, it was a huge rock-like pile, the debris from a few days old landslide. And underneath it was burried a magnificant wild free grey stallion, never more to run free. He paid for his love of freedom dearly; with his life. And one of the stones at the base, bore this inscription:

_"the people you love, truly love, never die._

_you keep them with you, _

_and like this you keep them alive." _

_Goodbye Zanzibar, I will miss you both for eternity._

* * *

For not one but two beings were burried in that massive stonework. Her best friend, and her favorite horse, her first horse, the only horse that she would ever have that kind of connection with again. just behind that pile, was an intrance that was now only able to have one horse enter it at a time, but still the wild horses continued to use it. New Moon came almost three days after his father's death, and proceeded to take over leadership of the herd, just as his father had before him. Of course Moon was now greying, and no longer ebony black as before. His father had given his life to see that all of his mares and foals were safely in the hidden valley before the landslide. And his son would do the same.

In a way it was fitting, she thought sadly, Jake was dead and, so was the horse that he had trained from a small colt. She went to her truck, well it was Ja-_"No,_ she reminded herself, _Mine."_ She started the jorney home. "_I have lost almost everything I love, first Mom, Jake, and then Zanzibar!" _she pulled over to the side of the road, and let her pent-up tears fall. Tears that have never been better spent, I think. When she looked up an amazing sight spread before her. four grey or almost white colored horses were galloping around playfully on the _playa_, bucking and mock fighting. then, one that was still mostly black let out a shrill whinny and galloped toward her. _"Its Moon!"_ she thought surprised. he stopped five feet away from her, reared, and then let out a long drawn-out sad-sounding whinny. He turned back to the other grey horses and as quickly as they had appeared, they vanished, far, far into the mountains.

She started the truck and went home. later that night Gram couldn't sleep, thinking how sad Sam had looked the past few days. as she passed Sam's room, she heard weeping. "Sam, Honey what is it?" knowing full well wht it was. "Oh, Gram! When will the pain ever go away? It seems so long ago that everything was normal!" she turned her face to the window and sobbed, long and drawn-out, in pain. Gram sat down on the bed beside her. "It seems long, but it won't last forever." "Are you so sure?" "Yes, Sweetie, I'm sure, now please _try_ to get some rest." "Yes Gram." Gram got up and closed the door.

* * *

"Today we have come to bury Samantha Anne Forester- loving Mother to Jakob and Joan Ely, and loving Grandmother to Sam, Jake, Louise, Max, Taylor, Luke, and Wyatt Ely. She was founder of 'Zanzibar Forever' a 20,000 acre place she dedicated to wild horses, where they are safe from round-ups and can roam safely free, no human is allowed to go on the property except to check, four times every month that the horses have plenty of food, water, and have not been trapped by poachers. she has passed from this world but will never be forgotten. Amen." slowly the people said their respects to her children, then went to their cars. As Joan and Jakob, watched the cemetary men bury the casket,

A gentle wind came up, and almost as if it carried their mother's voice, they heard her words that she had told them the day they had had to let thier pet bird go that they had found; _"Mama, why do I feel so sad?" _They both asked. _"Will it ever go away, it seems like it won't ever!" "It seems long, but it won't last forever."_ she had told them, smiling softly. "Good-bye Mama." They said, the wind making it echo on, and on, forever...

* * *

**three years later:**

the elderly woman stared at the tombstone, repeating it over and over, like a mantra;

Samantha Anne Forester

_ 1986 ~ 2051_

_Kind benefactor, Loving Mother, _

_Friend, And Grandmother, _

_'The seperation seems long, _

_But it won't last forever, _

_We will stay strong, _

_Until we meet again.'_

* * *

_there is a poem called 'the rainbow bridge' I will not write it all, but I will say this; "When someone's loved one, or pet dies, it crosses the rainbow bridge, and that I hope is where she is, enjoying, her friendship with those she missed more than anything. And who am I well, that's another story. Lets just say for now, that I'm a friend, and good friend of his, and of hers..._

* * *

**_ 'A million white horses'_**

Don't cry for the horses that life has set free,

a million white horses forever to be

Don't_ cry for the horses now in God's hands, _

_ as__ they dance and they prance to a heavenly band._

they were ours as a gift, but never to keep,

as they close their eyes, forever to sleep

Their spirits unbound, on silver wings they fly,

a million white horses against the blue sky.

Look up into heaven, you'll see them above,

the horses we lost, the horses we loved

Manes and tails flowing, they gallop throught time,

they were never your, they were never mine

Don't cry for the horses, they will be back someday,

when our time has come, they will show us the way

On silver wings they will lift us, to the warmth of the sun,

when our life is over, and eternity has begun

We will jump over the sun, and dance over the moon,

a ballet of horses and riders, to a heavenly tune

Do you hear that soft nicker close to your ear?

don't cry for the horses, love the ones that are here

Don't cry for the horses, lift up your sad eyes,

can't you see them fly by?

A million white horses, free from hunger and pain,

their spirits set free, until we ride again. ~ **By Brenda Riley Seymore.**

* * *

**A/N: well what did you think? This story is supposed to be told by Darrell, I know he's more of a jokes and pranks type of guy, but when you look at this you've got to realize that bye now he's an elderly man in his sixties or seventies. 'The People You Love' belongs to Robert Montgomery. "You Memory' by, Wildhorses1492, aka ME! lol. and yes, your supposed to think that Sam was pregnant, with Jake's children, twins, because twins run in my fam, but also because I wanted there to be both a boy and a girl. If you have any questions about this you can Review me or PM me, whichever you choose. Hope you liked it! now, Hit that review button, or not chocolate for you! lol (I can't _really _do that, but just pretend! Since you're mostly, if not all, authors you pretend lots, right?) If anyone know Bambi, (the movie, NOT the book!) then you will know where I got; "It seems long, but it won't last forever." I used "A million White Horses because of the 4 grey horses in this story, and because of Zanzibar. - WildHorses1492 **


End file.
